


Ghosts of the Past

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan goes to Mass and is surrounded by memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

Duncan sat in a pew at the back of the church for the Christmas Eve Candlelight Mass. He only half listened to Father Michal give the sermon on the meaning of Christmas. He was hearing another voice, one whose loss had left a profound effect on him. No, he was hearing Darius' soft-spoken words expounding on the beauty of peace and the meaning of the holiday. He felt his friend's presence with him but never was more pronounced than at this service.  As Darius's voice echoed in his mind he remembered Christmas's past.  Tessa and Fitzcairn in particular, but others who touched him no matter how short their presence in his life was.  It wasn't until he felt Father Michal's hand on his should that he realized the service was over and everyone had left the small church.

"Merry Christmas, my friend," Father Michal said quietly.

"Merry Christmas," Duncan returned as he stood.  With one look toward the alter he whispered under his breath, "Merry Christmas Darius," too soft for anyone to hear but the warm feeling that filled him told him his old friend heard his wish.

 


End file.
